When a new computer processor is developed, existing applications or programs, herein "applications", which executed properly on a prior computer processor may not execute properly on the new computer processor. These old, or in other words, non-native applications are typically "ported", i.e. rewritten or translated, to run on the new processor. Usually, until an application is ported, it is unable to take advantage of any beneficial features in the new processor. Depending on the amount of effort required to port the application, there may be a substantial amount of time lost before an application can benefit from the new processor.
Typically a computer system having the new computer processor will have a separate environment for running "old" applications written for the old processor. This environment is called a "compatibility box". In these systems there is substantially no interaction between the compatibility box and the new processor environment, otherwise known as the "native" environment. Thus, "old" applications can not take advantage of performance benefits and other advantageous features available in the native environment.
Some computer systems have emulators which permit the computer system to execute code which is written for a processor other than the processor which is native to the computer system. Typically, these emulators assume a single runtime environment, that is to say that they assume that the conventions for invoking program procedures and performing stack manipulations are common to both the native and non-native or emulated code. These emulators typically just alter the instructions set and are not structured to handle two different types of program object code which have different routine calling and stack manipulation conventions. For example, these emulators are ill-equipped to handle CISC ("Complex Instruction Set Computer") such as Motorola 68000 (herein "68K") and RISC ("Reduced Instruction Set Computer") code (such as the IBM PowerPC or the IBM RISC System/6000) herein "RISC" simultaneously on the same machine. PowerPC, IBM and RISC System/6000 are registered trademarks of International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y.
Background information on CISC machines can be found in "Inside Macintosh", Vols. I-VI, published by Addison-Wesley Publishing Co., 1985-1991, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference. Background information on IBM's RISC System/6000 machine can be found in "Machine organization of the IBM RISC System/6000 processor" by Gregory F. Grohoski and "IBM RISC System/6000 processor architecture" by R. R. Oehler and R. D Groves, both articles published in IBM Journal of research and Development, Vol. 34, No. 1,January 1990, at pp. 37-58 and pp. 23-36, respectively, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
Background information on IBM's RISC subroutine linkage conventions may be found in "AIX XL FORTRAN Compiler/6000 User's Guide Version 2.3", Chapter 10, September 1992, International Business Machines Corporation, Armonk, N.Y. and in "Managing programs and libraries in AIX Version 3 for RISC System/6000 processors", by Marc A. Auslander, published in IBM Journal of Research of Development, Vol. 34, No. 1, January 1990, pp. 98-104, the disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference. AIX is a trademark of International Business Machines Corporation.
In a 68K environment, a procedure pointer addresses the 68K routine itself, but in some other environments such as RISC, a procedure pointer addresses a structure such as data structure or executable code which contains among other information an address of the routine. In the RISC System/6000 environment, the structure contains an address of an entry point to the routine,and address of a table of contents for a module in which that routine is bound and a pointer to an environment for languages that require such a pointer. If the RISC code were conformed to match the 68K runtime model, no advantages of the RISC instruction set could be used.
In some prior computer systems, to execute on a single processor two on more programming languages having different calling conventions the programming languages are altered to each use a common baseline calling convention. In other prior systems, a programming language is structured to explicitly handle the different calling conventions of the other languages.
Typically, computer system which emulate prior processors in addition to supporting a new native processor only support one environment at a time. In other words, applications running simultaneously are executed in the same processor environment of mode. For example, when multiple applications are being executed at the same time, even if only one of the applications is written for a non-native processing environment and all of the other applications are designed for the native environment, ALL of the applications will be executed in an emulated environment appropriate for that one non-native application. Thus none of those applications benefit from the advantages provided by the new, native processor.